


A Twist

by LifeisFun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Gon Freecs, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Ging being responsible for once, Hurt/Comfort, I just realized there's so little Kurapika, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Killua Zoldyck, a bit humor, i feel kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisFun/pseuds/LifeisFun
Summary: What happens if Gon was a girl instead? What happens if Ging was just a bit more responsible and stayed with her instead?Just a small few twists can cause a totally different story.PS: English is NOT my native langue so expect mistakes.PPS: I just can't write summaries, I swear. Just give it a read and you'll decide if you like or not.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166





	1. Up and Away with a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post EVER so I was a bit terrified. Welp, let's hope nothing too bad will happen.
> 
> Some scenes are based on the story Two River(also Fem!Gon if you're interested with that). I HIGHLY recomend it, it's really good! You can find it on Fanfiction.net if you just search up Fem!Gon there.

On an island far away from other lands, a man hikes through a small hill to get home. He has spiky black hair and wearing baggy clothes, his entire aura sends a message that he’s always lazy, like if an earthquake happens right now, it won’t matter to him.

He looks down when he feels a tug on his right hand, next to him stands a young girl. She has black hair just like him but is tied up to two pigtails, her big brown eyes look into his own, she’s wearing a short yellow daisy dress that he bought randomly.

“Are...are we there yet?” She asks innocently, he looks away and smiles. “Almost there, just up here.” he says and the girl nods, looking up at the hill. They soonly made it to a small house on top of the hill.

The man knocks on the door, the door opens after a bit to reveal a young woman with short orange hair and similar brown eyes that widen at the sight of the man. “Mito---” the man began to greet but the first thing he was greeted with was a punch on the head.

“OUCH!! What was that for?!” He yells at the woman, Mito. “Where have you been Ging! You can’t just leave us like that then come back without a single letter!!” she yells back at him. The man, Ging, pouts a bit before sighing and picks the girl next to him up, which was staring at the situation with wide eyes.

“I have something to talk about.” he states with a bored expression, catching Mito off guard, she nods and leads them inside. After saying hello to Abe, Ging and Mito sit down on the table and the girl sits on the man’s lap.

“This is Gon, she’s my daughter.” he says easily, causing the woman to gasp. He points at Mito before looking at his daughter, “This is my young cousin Mito, she’s your aunt.” he introduces.  Gon stares at the woman before smiles brightly, “Hello Mito-san!” She greets. The woman blinks in surprise before smiling as well, “Hello Gon, it’s nice to meet you.”.

“So...why did you bring her here?” Mito asks. She knows Ging, the man is always travelling, there’s no way he would just come home without a valid reason. The black hair man scratches his head before sighing, “I want to ask you to look after her.” he says.

“Hah? What are you….YOU’RE LEAVING HER” The orange hair woman shouts while standing up. Ging just blinks at her, “I have things to do.” he says, causing the woman to grits her teeth.

“I can’t believe this, you’re leaving your daughter!”

“It’s not like that…”

  
“IT’S EXACTLY THAT!!”

“You’re leaving?”

The two adults look down at the girl, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Ging looks uncomfortable before placing a hand on her head, “It’s...complicated.” he says.  Before he could explain further, Mito bends down to the girl’s eyes level, “Don’t worry dear, your tou-san won’t leave you,  **right** ?” she asks but with a dangerous glare that makes Ging wonder since when his cousin is this terrifying. 

With Mito’s glare and Gon’s teary looks, the Hunter sighs before finally agreeing to stay.

***

The black hair girl runs through the forest with a huge smile on her face, she looks left and right before sniffs the air. She breaks into a huge grin before runs in a certain direction that would lead her to the cliff.

Standing on that cliff was her father, sitting and talking through a phone with someone, properly Kite. Using Zetsu to hide her presence, the girl sneaks up to him and raise her hand, about to scare him---

“You know I can sense you right?” The man says, causing the girl to deflate. He quickly says goodbye before turning around to look at his daughter, her hair has grown enough to tie into a ponytail, she’s wearing a black tank top with a green skirt that she keeps insisting to wear since it makes her ‘blend-in-with-the-environment’.  “I almost got you.” she whines with a pout, which makes the man chuckle and points at her forehead. “Hah?! You have a long way to go before you could even land a punch on me when I’m asleep.” he says teasingly but they both know it’s the truth.

She sits down next to her father, “I caught it.” she says. The man gazes shift from the sea to her, they had made a deal with Mito that if Gon can catch the guardian of the lake then she can take the Hunter Exam, the woman has been against it but there’s nothing she could do if both father and daughter are hard-headed.  “Good.” he says simply before turning back to the sea. “Ne, Gon.” he calls out, the girl looks at him but he still doesn’t look at her. “I’m leaving.” he says, the girl looks away with a smile “I know.” she says simply.

“After becoming a Hunter, I’ll give you a mission.” he says, doesn’t need to look to know that his daughter is interested. “What is it?!” She asks excitedly. Two pairs of brown eyes look at each other and almost break into the same grin, “Try to find me.” he says.

The young girl blinks in surprise before grin, “Bring it on! After I make some friends, I’ll introduce them all with you and Kite!” she says since she already has an idea where her father is going.

They make a pinky promise, she’ll find him, definitely.

***

Gon waves goodbye to everyone on the island before looking around the boat. Everyone looks super tense, not that she can blame them, it’s must be super scary to go to a place that you can die at.

Ging told her that since she already knows Nen so she shouldn’t have any problem, though she should properly keep it in so she doesn’t let others know about her true strength. Ging teaches her a lot of things but some of them are quite useless, like how making the opponents underestimate her then beat the crap out of them is really satisfying.

She jumps down to the deck, notices that many people are looking at her but she doesn’t show any reaction. She saw a man, his name is Katzo, being pushed around by his crewmates, she picks up the apple for him, which he thanks her for.

The captain then came out to tell him to do his job faster. Suddenly, a scent caught Gon’s attention,  _ ‘A storm?’ _ she thought before jumping up to the observation poll, ignoring the crew's gasps. She sniffs again and her brown eyes show determination  _ ‘Yup, definitely a storm’ _ .

“Captain! There’s a storm coming, I can smell it!” she yells from her position and soonly as she predicted, a storm hits them. Everyone moved to the lower bunker, she didn’t have any problem with this since Ging sometimes brought her along with his adventures and she's been through worse storms.

The captain walks down to the lower bunk to check on the people that will join the Hunter Exam  _ ‘If they can’ _ . He remembered the young girl that told him that a storm was coming, her looks and personality remind him of a certain someone. He peeks into the room to see almost everyone is seasick,  _ ‘Not good, they wouldn't even be able to survive one day in the actual Exam’ _ he thought, shaking his head a bit.

That’s when he notices the young girl is helping others from their seasickness. Despite the situation, she’s still smiling like it’s no big deal, which makes the captain wonder if it’s really a coincidence. He looks over to see a blond kid wearing some weird clothes and is reading something on a havoc and an old man wearing a suit with spiky black hair while complaining about how sour the apple is.

_ ‘This year might be a bit interesting after all’ _ he muses as he calls the three participants to follow him. The captain leads them to the main deck and asks, “Why do you want to be a Hunter?” he asks.

The blond and the guy in suit seem to hesitate to answer but the girl smiles and answers immediately. “My Tou-san is a Hunter, he told me all the cool things about being a Hunter. And I promise him that after becoming a Hunter, I’ll find him!” she says happily, getting a confused look from the blond and the black hair guy since they have no idea who this kid’s talking about.

The captain grin,  _ ‘Really then, well Ging, you have quite the daughter here. But seriously, what kind of parent tells their kid to search for them’ _ he thought, sweating a bit at Ging’s ‘questionable' parenting.

The other two decide to not tell him, causing the girl to give them a confused look. The captain then told them that his job is to trim down the participants for the Hunter Exam, “Which means, I can just tell you to go home right now.” he states, causing the blond and the black hair male to grimace.

The blond introduces himself as Kurapika and that he’s a part of the now-deceased Kurta clan, he decides to become a blacklist Hunter to find information about the well-known thieves called the Phantom Troupe. “So you’re doing all of this just for some sort of revenge?” the man, Leorio, absentmindedly remarks which causes the blond to glare at him.  “As long as I have the Hunter License, I can have more access to information to find them easier. Then what about you, what’s your reason might be Leorio?” he asks. 

“It’s Leorio- _ san _ for you and I want to be a Hunter because of the money I can get! All kinds of riches and diamonds!” he says with a big laugh to end it, causing Gon to blink with a drop of sweat on her face.  “Your reasoning is so shallow Leorio.” Kurapika says, causing the man to glare at him. “That’s the third time, I told you it’s Leorio-san! You know what, come out here so I can end the dirty Kurta’s blood.” he says.

Gon frowns at what he said, “Take that back Leorio!” Kurapika shouts. The man just walks out, causing the blond to follow him. The captain seems to want to call them back but Gon’s stop him, causing the man to look at her questionably. 

“Mito-san, my aunt, told me that if you want to know someone, you have to understand why they’re angry. I think we should just let them solve this themselves.” she says, and the captain nods, it’s not like it’s his business anyway.

Outside, while the crew is trying to calm down the ship, Katzo gets flung away by the wind. At the same time, Kurapika and Leorio were ready for a fight, Kurapika with his wooden sword-like weapon and Leorio with his small pocket knife. 

Before they could attack each other though, Katzo flies by them and they both immediately drop their duel to try and save the man. They just barely miss him, in their horror but then another body flies past them and catches Katzo.

Gon held tight to the man’s arm while the two other male caught her by her legs, both looking away to not see under her skirt. “Don’t worry! I wear shorts under it!” she yells at them but they both still don't look, they would rather not look under a young girl’s skirt. 

With that, they both pull her and the man up again. After getting everyone dries up and let the man rest. Leorio and Kurapika turn to her, “What were you thinking?! You can’t just jump in like that!” the oldest scolds while she’s sitting on the floor.

“That was very reckless Gon. What would happen if we didn’t catch you?” Kurapika states with a frown. The girl smiled sheepishly, “Gomen, demo you guys did catch me right?” she asks back. Causing the two males to look at each other, “Well yeah but…” Leorio starts, causing Gon to smile wider.

“So what’s the problem with it, you guys caught me anyway!” She says with a bright grin. The two older male couldn’t help but sigh but with a smile still on their faces, “Sorry for being rude, I know you have your own reasons, please take my apology Leorio-san” Kurapika says causing the other male to look away.

“It’s fine, my bad too. I take everything I said back, and Leorio is fine.” he says, making the blond smile. Gon and the captain both watch with a smile. “Well then, let’s go to our next destination shall we?” The captain says before steering the boat toward Dolle Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been obsessed with Fem!Gon lately and I just need to make a fanfic out of it. A family member was actually the one that told me to upload it so I listen since why not? I will write romance, you all can read the tag, but I can NOT for god's sake write smut since I'm a coward.


	2. Making decisions, Kiriko

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio soonly make it to Dolle Harbor. While Kurapika and Leorio are finding where to go next the captain calls Gon. He points at the big pine tree on top of the mountain, “That’s where you should go.” he says.

The girl smiles before thanking the captain, “Ano...Just a question.” she says before she walks away, catching the older man’s attention. “Do you know my tou-san? His name is Ging Freecs.” She asks. The man chuckles a bit, “Yeah I know him. How he’s doing?”.

The girl beams, “He’s doing great, though still lazy for anything but adventures.” she says, remembering how most of the time, her father just sleeps at home. The captain laughs, “Sound like ‘im alright. Good luck girl.” he says, the girl gives him a thump up before running after her friends.

“The fastest way should be the bus.” Leorio says as he looks at the map. “No, the captain told me to go there.” Gon says, pointing at the pine trees on the mountain. “Hah?! No way! Going by bus is better!” Leorio shouts back at her.

Gon shrugs a bit and shifts her backpack a bit, “Ok then, I guess I’ll go alone then. Janaan!” with that, the girl walks away. Kurapika smiles and follows her as well, “Oi! Why are you following her?” Leorio asks. The blond shrugs a bit, “It might be interesting.” he says.

Leorio tsks before walking away, on his way he hears some guys talk about how the bus doesn’t actually take them to Zaban City. This caused the man to turn around in the other two’s direction, screaming “MATTE!!!!”  
***  
They walk together for a bit until they reach a small town, Gon looks around but sees no one. “Are you sure that we're supposed to go here? It looks like nothing but an abandoned city.” Leorio remarks.  
Before anyone can say anything else, a door opens to reveal a bunch of people wearing white clothes and they pull out a stage, sitting on the stage is an old lady. “Doki Doki…” She mumbles. “Doki Doki…?” Leorio repeats.

“DOKI DOKI SURPRISE QUIZ!!” she screams as she opens her eyes, making all three of them flinch back. The old lady explains that if they want to pass, they have to answer her questions correctly or they’ll fail. That’s when a man appears behind them, stating that he’ll take the quiz first.

Leorio was annoyed but after some persuasion from both Kurapika’s and Gon’s side, he reluctantly agreed. “Rogues have taken your mother and true love captive, who will you save: 1-Your mother or 2-your lover.” she asks. 

Kurapika frowns at that, ‘That depends on the situations and more elements, is it possible that we have to answer after what she wants us to answer?’ he thought.

The guy let out a confident smirk, “I’ll choose 1, because you can always replace a lover but no matter what, you can’t replace your own mother.” he says. The lady turns around to talk to the other people before letting him pass.

“What the--! You let him pass! This quiz is a mess up! You can’t pick between the two like that! There’s no right answer!” Leorio roars in frustration. Kurapika’s eyes widen ‘That’s it!’They can’t leave since that means they’ll fail, he looks over to Leorio in hope that the older male can figure out the answer since he doubts Gon can actually figure it out.

“Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, which one will you save: 1.Your son or 2.Your daughter?” the woman asks and while she was asking, Leorio walks to the back and picks up a piece of wood and jumps up to attack the old lady.

Kurapika was fast enough to stop his attack before he hits. “What are you doing Kurapika?! Let me beat up this lady!” he shouts at the blond. “Calm down Leorio, you’ll waste our right answer!” he shouts back, causing the older male to drop the wooden piece and blinks at him in surprise.

Kurapika turns back to the old woman and explains to them that the correct answer is actually silence. Leorio walks over to say sorry to the old woman but she just waves him off, “It’s fine, I’m doing this job for a reason after all” she says.

The door was open for them to pass, that’s when they heard a whine behind them and turned around to see Gon on the floor and pouting. “Gomen, demo I can’t choose one.” She says. Leorio laughs while the others either chuckle or smile, “Don’t worry Gon, we already pass the test.” Kurapika says.

But Gon shakes her head, “No, I know that we already passed, but I wonder what happens when we have to actually choose one.” she says. The atmosphere becomes more sombre. ‘That’s right, this is just to let you know about the choices you must make on the journey ahead of you.’ the lady thought as she watched the kids walk away.  
***  
They enter a dark forest and, apparently there should be a house up here that has a couple that would be their navigator to the next location.

They eventually found the house and opened it, the trio’s eyes widened when they saw a fox-like creature hurting the couple. Gon immediately dashes forward, the creature dodges it but picks up the woman before jumps out of the window.

Leorio went and checked on the husband and quickly dealt with him. 

“That was a Kiriko.” Gon says Kurapika looks surprised at the fact that she knows but, of course, she does, Ging makes sure to tell her about creatures and even give her books about creatures from the Dark Continent.

“Leorio, you can help the husband ok!” She shouts before jumping out of the window, Kurapika chases after her. The blond notes that she’s fast, she’s jumping from trees to trees as if she’s walking on normal land. Gon takes out the fishing rod that was given to her by Ging and looks around for the beast.

Gon then sees its shadow, “Neee! You can speak right?! How about we talk it out!” She shouts, causing the shadow to hesitate. “How do you know that I---” Before it finishes, Gon swings her fishing rod at its voice with deadly precision.

The Kiriko yelps in pain before dropping the woman, she knows Kurapika is below her so she continues to chase after the fox-like creature without worries.

Kurapika catches the woman as he watches Gon chase after Kiriko, ‘So reckless’ he thought a bit annoyed but fondly. “You okay miss.” he asks, the woman nods. The blond looks down to her arms and notices the marks on it, before he can ask, the bush rustles and he takes his weapon out in case.

Leorio pops out, “Ah Kurapika! Did you get it?” He asks. The blond shakes his head, “No, but Gon is after it...what happened to the husband.” he asks. “Oh, he’s fine. He’s sleeping right now.” the man says.

“Really….” he mutters before hits the ‘Leorio’ in the face, which causes him to break into a grin. “How did you know?” he asks. Kurapika glares at him, “I didn’t. Even if you were real, I would’ve hit you anyway. Who would leave an injured man unprotected!” he says and the ‘Leorio’ shifts into Kiriko before disappearing.

He turns his attention back to the girl and grabs her wrist, “Who are you?” He asks. The girl blinks before a smirk plastered on her face.

While Gon was still chasing Kiriko until she stopped at a cliff, she looked over and confirmed that it did not jump. She turns around to see the Kiriko but it’s not the same, its smell is different and it looks a bit different.

She looks left and right in hope to find the other Kiriko but to no avail. The fox-like creature brings its claws down, “Who are you?” She asks innocently, causing it to stop its attack right in front of her.

Seeing Kiriko's surprised and confused face, Gon explains “Your scent is different, your voice a bit higher and your face a bit different too”. The Kiriko stays silent for a bit before it barks out a laugh and calls for someone.

It revels in the end that the Kirikos were their navigators and all three of them pass the test. Gon for her amazing physical ability and knowledge about creatures, Kurapika for his wisdom and Leorio for his kindness.

With that, the Kirikos help them get to their last destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ahhh, we're meeting my boi soon! I can't wait for the romance *Snickers*


	3. The Exam, Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua just deadpanned her logic, “You make no sense at all.” He says because it’s true. In the short amount of time he spent with Gon, he learns that nobody he knows is as bright as Gon, can smile sincerely as Gon, innocent as Gon at this age. She’s completely different from everything else from Killua’s world.
> 
> And Killua doesn’t know how to feel about that.

The Kiriko leads them to a restaurant. Much to Gon’s disappointment, they weren’t eating anything but instead got led to the back room which is an elevator.  Kurapika and Leorio start to fight again, each one saying the benefit of being a Hunter. “What do you think, Gon!” they both shout at the girl. The black hair girl’s sweat drops and smiles a bit but before she can answer, they reach the bottom of the elevator.

Gon looks around to see many were tense, she wants to reduce the thick atmosphere but doubt that she could actually do anything so she sticks with Leorio and Kurapika. Then a small green bean man gives them their badge and explains that they should never take it off.

Gon carefully puts on her 405 badge and smiles then looks over to Leorio and Kurapika with their number of 403 and 404. Then a short and fat man with slick brown hair and a big nose with the number of 16 walks over to them, introducing himself as Tonpa.  He told them facts about a lot of the participants when there was a scream. Gon looks up to see a man with slick up red hair wearing clown clothes and makeup, he cuts a man's arm off.

“No.44, Hisoka. He’s like a magician, he isn’t a rookie and took the exam last year. He would’ve passed if it wasn’t for the fact that he attacks the Examiner. You should stay away from him.” Tonpa says.  Gon was listening, but something else caught her attention. The clown, Hisoka, knows Nen. Ging told her that participants for the Hunter Exam don’t usually know Nen, Hisoka in a way is like her.

Tonpa then gives them each a can of juice that has poison in it. Gon takes a sip but immediately spits it out, “Ne...Tonpa-san, why is there laxative in the juice? Did you buy the wrong drink?” She asks innocently, making Leorio and Kurapika spit out as well.

“Ah..um...well...is that so? Sorry?” He says with sweat running down his face. “Teme! You tried to poison us didn’t you?!” Leorio points accusingly. “No, I didn’t! I didn’t know! Ano, how did you know there was something in the drink?” He asks the girl.

She blinks her big brown eyes at her, “Ah, that’s because I drank it before so I can tell.” she says, catching all three off guard. “You...drank laxative before?” Kurapika asks and the girl nods.

“Not exactly, Tou-san has these fruits that are basically the same so I know, he told me how to eat it properly though.” She says with a smile. With that Tonpa walks away, grumbling about how this year rookies are insane.

“Ne, ne Tonpa-san!” A childish voice calls out. The man turns around to see a young boy with fluffy white hair and sapphire blue eyes, with the badge of number 99, Killua. “Can I have more of those?."  Tonpa weakly gives the kid the drink and watches as he gulps it all down. He gives Tonpa a mischievous look before saying that poison doesn’t affect him then walks away with his skateboard.

Soonly after, a man with purple hair and a mustache, introducing himself as Satotz and he’s an examiner and they have to follow him to the second phase. They all start to run after the man.

After a few hours, people start to get tired. Gon looks around and notices that people are dropping like flies, even Leorio, who boasts that he has good stamina, begins to sweat. Suddenly a boy on a skateboard zip passed her, he has fluffy white hair and she couldn’t help but wonder what it feels like to pet it.

“Oi Gaki! What are you thinking, cheating like that!” Leorio says with his fist up high. Killua hides his annoyance by pretending to be innocent and looks up at the old man, “What do you mean?” He asks.

“Using a skateboard is cheating!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a test of endurance.”

Killua was about to speak up to defend himself when a high-pitch, childish voice came from behind them, “No it’s not.”. Killua turns around to see who it is, sapphire blue meets honey brown. A girl with black hair tied into a short ponytail, she’s wearing a green skirt and a green jacket. “Hah?! What are you saying Gon?” Gon huh? “The examiner only says that we need to follow him, not how.” she states, causing the older man to grumble about what side she’s on.

“Ne...how old are you?” He asks. She smiles, “I’m 12!” She says happily.  _ ‘The same as me huh? _ ’ with that, Killua flips his skateboard in a way that he  _ knows _ will be cool and start walking, “Then I guess I’ll run too.” he says nonchalantly.

“That’s so cool!!” Gon says with sparkles of admiration. Killua blinks a few times, she kinda looks...cute. He shakes that thought away immediately, “I’m Killua.” He introduces. Gon smiles “I’m Gon!".  Behind them, Leorio grumbles something about kids and too young. Kurapika huffs a laugh and couldn’t help but think how cute the two kids are.

After a while, Leorio starts to slow down. He’s heaving,  _ ‘Just as I thought, the Hunter Exam is only for monsters. A mere mortal like me can get nowhere.’ _ he thought before collapsing.  Gon stops running once she notices her friend stop, Killua also stops. “Oi, come one let’s go. He’s finished.” the white hair boy says but she didn’t budge, still looking at where Leorio is.

Suddenly, Leorio shot up and sprinted past them, yelling something about not giving up. Gon smiles before taking out her fishing rod and fishes up Leorio’s suitcase. Killua looks at her with wide blue eyes, “Cool!” he says with a grin.

“You have to teach me that later.” he says and Gon grins back, “Only if you teach me how to use your skateboard as well!” and the two youngest participants run to catch up with the others.

***

“Ne Killua, wanna race?” Gon asks once they reach the staircase. Killua grins, “Sure, whoever lost treats the other dinner.” he says. “Deal!” with that, Gon and Killua run up the stairs.

They soonly catch up with Kurapika and Leorio, who are talking about the real reason why they want to be a Hunter. “Yo, Ossan!” Killua greets, causing multiple veins to pop on Leorio’s head. “I am not old! I’m below twenty!” he shouts, which causes everyone to stare at him in surprise.

Eventually, Gon and Killua run past them too. Killua sighs, “This is boring. I’m surprised that you can catch up with me, or the others are just slow.” he says, which is true. Most kids, especially girls, can’t even compare to him in stamina and strength-wise. Gon though, seems like an exception.

“Ne Killua, why do you want to be a Hunter?” Gon asks. She has been wondering for a while, Kurapika wants to become a Hunter so he can revenge his clan and get back their eyes, Leorio because he wants money to become a doctor, Gon has to fulfil her promise but what does Killua want.

“Huh? Well I don’t really care about being a Hunter, I just want to take the test for fun but so far, nothing has really happened.” he says, bored. Gon chuckles awkwardly at him, but then he turns to her, “Why do you want to be a Hunter?' he asks.

She smiles and Killua feels like he should by some shade, “My father is a Hunter, he travels the world and learns a lot of things. I want to become a Hunter so I can be like him. Also, I made a promise with him that I’ll find him once I got my Hunter License!” she says.  Killua was about to speak up but they saw a light in front of the tunnel, they both grin before breaking into a run to see who’ll reach it first. Everyone was happy that the run is finally over.

Satotz turns around to see how many made it, but the moment he did, two kids ran past him, shouting “Goal!!”. He turns to the kids in shock, they both were arguing about who has passed first.

“Satotz-san, who passed first!?” Gon asks with big innocent brown eyes. “I believe you both passed the line at the same time.” he says, causing her to groan and Killua to snicker. “Ne, then how about you buy me dinner then I’ll buy you dinner.” She proposes.

Killua just deadpanned her logic, “You make no sense at all.” He says because it’s true. In the short amount of time he spent with Gon, he learns that nobody he knows is as bright as Gon, can smile sincerely as Gon, innocent as Gon at this age. She’s completely different from everything else from Killua’s world.

And Killua doesn’t know how to feel about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm rushing things. To be honest, the only thing I care about is that the story makes sense and the romance XD.


	4. Swamp x Hisoka x Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She jumps forward and tries to punch the red hair man away but he dodges it. She grits her teeth, ‘He’s using Nen’, she thought before using her own Nen to defend against his attacks. Yellow eyes widen when he sees a cloak of aura surrounding the young girl. “Ara ra~ It seems like we have more things in common then I thought~” he says which causes Gon to frown.
> 
> Before she can continue to attack him, he sweeps her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. He picks up Leorio, “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him there. I’m sure you can find your way since you passed little fruit~” he says before jumping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back

The other quickly made it to where they are as well. “Are we in phase two yet?” Kurapika asks and Gon shakes her head, “I see” the blond mumbles before sitting down.

Satotz was about to say something when a man walked out behind them, holding a monkey that looked eerily like Satotz. “I’m the real examiner, don’t trust him!” he says pointing accusingly at Satotz. 

Gon knows that Satotz’s the real examiner, Ging told her that every Hunter knows Nen and it’s clear for her that the man hasn’t unlocked Nen yet while Satotz has. 

Suddenly, cards fly at Satotz and the other man, while the purple hair man catches the cards perfectly, the other man dies. She turns over to see Hisoka holding the cards.  “Examiners are Hunters that come back here to work, in other words, if you want to be an Examiner you need to be a Hunter. If you are a real Hunter then you should be able to catch those cards.” he explains.

“Thank you No.44 but if you attack me once again, I’ll have no choice but to fail you.” The purple hair man says. Hisoka just shrugged and went back to his place. Something about this man makes Gon’s hair stand up.

The next test is like the first one but they have to run through a swamp. Gon knows that many dangerous creatures are in this swamp so she’s on high alert, though many of them are.  The swamp is foggy so it’s hard to see, Gon can only see Killua next to her and a bunch more people around her. “Ne Gon, we should speed up.” Killua says as he notices Hisoka’s piercing gaze from behind them. 

“Huh? Right, we should. We don’t want to miss Satotz-san.” She says. Killua shakes his head, “No, it’s just that I want to avoid Hisoka.” he says. She makes an understanding face before nods and turns around, “Leorio! Kurapika! Killua and I will go ahead ok?!” She shouts.

She hears Kurapika’s positive response before the two kids speed up. As they run, they got swallowed by a huge frog. The frog walks a few steps before it barfs out Killua and Gon. “I guess we mustn’t taste good.” Gon jokes.  “Thanks to this.” Killua says before pulling out Tonpa’s juice can and they continue to run through the foggy swamp. As they are running, Gon suddenly has a really bad feeling, she turns around and frowns, giving Killua a small apology before running in the opposite direction.

Killua brightens up when he sees a bunch of people, knowing that they’re following Satotz. “Ne Gon, looks!” he says before he turns around, his eyes widen when he doesn't see her. He frowns a bit before shrugs and chases after the running people.

While Gon’s running back, she finally sees her friend, Leorio. He’s being beaten up brutally by Hisoka, she waits until Hisoka stops his attack then throws her fishing rod at him, catching his attention.

She jumps forward and tries to punch the red hair man away but he dodges it. She grits her teeth,  _ ‘He’s using Nen’ _ , she thought before using her own Nen to defend against his attacks.  Yellow eyes widen when he sees a cloak of aura surrounding the young girl. “Ara ra~ It seems like we have more things in common then I thought~” he says which causes Gon to frown.

Before she can continue to attack him, he sweeps her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. He picks up Leorio, “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him there. I’m sure you can find your way since you passed little fruit~” he says before jumping away.

Gon stands up and cleans the dust from her skirt, “Gon!” a shout comes from behind her. She turns around to see a familiar blond, they both start to run to find where the other participants are.  “Are you sure this is the right direction.” Kurapika knows better than to doubt Gon but he needs to make sure. The girl nods, “Yeah, Leorio’s cologne is really unique, I can smell it from miles away.” she says and she was right when they make it to where everyone else is.

She breaks into a huge smile when she sees a familiar silver head, “Killua!” She yells then runs over to the other boy while Kurapika goes and checks on Leorio. “Yo, where were you?” he asks, Killua won’t admit it but he was generally worried when he didn’t see any of the three there.

“I was helping Leorio against Hisoka.” she says, her voice suddenly smaller. Sapphire blue eyes widen as he, “You  **fight** Hisoka?!” he whispers-yells, causing the girl to chuckle sheepishly. “Y-Yeah, don’t worry, we’re fine.” she says.

The silver head sighs, “Fine, but don’t just pick a fight with everybody.” he says. She smiles and does a small salute, “Hai!” before runs off and checks on Leorio as well.

***

They soonly stand in the next phase. Their task is to pleased the two Gourmet Hunters, Buhara and Menchi. Buhara told them to catch and roast pigs.  They soonly find the pigs and try to roast the pigs for Buhara. Buhara says yes to 70 of them and the next mission is Menchi’s request. She asks for sushi, which causes them all to race to the river to catch fish.

After eating many dishes, she’s still unsatisfied and declares that none of them pass, which causes an uproar. Gon turns to see Killua’s reaction to see him in the middle of upset and doesn’t care, Gon herself was, of course, angry but she doesn’t exactly understand what Menchi wants so maybe they did something wrong.

Then a blimp flies to where they are and an old man jumps down, introducing himself as the chairman of the Hunter Association and his name is Netero. He told Menchi to give them a different test which she did.

They have to get the eggs from the spider-eagle. Many people denied the test since the chance of dying is too high but Gon and her friends with many others just jumped down without much hesitation. Relying on her sense of smell and the wind draft, most of them got their egg.

With that, they went up the blimp to their next test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned last time, I'm really sorry if I'm just rushing through this, it's just I find some parts boring and I just don't like writing it. I would add extra scenes for the sake of it but again, this is mostly just romance XD. I tried to cut short the Yorkshin arc but I found out I wrote more than I anticipated so...yeah.


	5. Assassin x Ball x Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stares at her, no one has ever told him that. His family is proud of him when he kills others, punishes him when he fails to. Others hate him to the bone when he killed them or their loved ones. 
> 
> But Gon is saying that it’s not him doing that, it’s his family forcing him to do that... 

After the short speech from the chairman, Kurapika and Leorio go to their room and sleep, half ignoring Tonpa’s warning. Killua and Gon run around the blimp to check it out.

After getting kicked out of the kitchen, Gon gasps as she presses her face against the window glass, “Amazing! Ne Killua, looks!” She says happily as she looks down at the city. Killua looks at her with a soft smile before sitting next to her.

“Ne Killua, what do your parents do?” She asks with innocent eyes. Killua hesitates to answer, what would happen if he told her that he’s an assassin? Would she just leave him? Would she be afraid of him? None of that sounds pleasant at all to the silver hair boy.

“They’re assassins.” he blurts out in hope that she wouldn’t run away. He was surprised when Gon just tilted her, “Eh? Both of them?” she asks. Killua couldn’t help but laugh at that, of all the things to say, that’s the first thing she wants to know.  “You’re so weird, how do you know that I’m telling the truth or not?” he asks. Gon tilts her head again in a way that he would consider cute, “Well you’re telling the truth right? It’s just a hunch I guess.” she says with a bright smile.

Killua looks at her before slumps down, “That’s weird...people usually are interested in me because they can’t tell if I’m serious or not.” he says. Knowing Gon wouldn’t say anything, the silver hair boy continued “My entire family are assassins, everyone there is an assassin. My folks say that I have a high potential as one so they put a lot of pressure on me.

But I don’t want to, I mean, who would want their life plan out for them. When I told my mom this, she started crying and crying, it’s so annoying! Then I slash her and my brother to escape. If I sell them out, imagine the amount of money I’ll get.” he says.

“But...you don’t want to be an assassin right?” She asks, leaning in closer. Killua shrugs, “I guess.” he mumbles. Gon smiles further, “Then what’s the matter, it’s not like you want to right?” she says. 

He stares at her, no one has ever told him that. His family is proud of him when he kills others, punishes him when he fails to. Others hate him to the bone when he killed them or their loved ones. 

But Gon is saying that it’s not him doing that, it’s his family forcing him to do that... 

That’s when a pressure hits them like a truck. Both Gon and Killua looked up in alarm, “Is there a problem?” A voice came from the opposite direction and saw Issac Netero walking toward him.

He asks them to play a game with him to pass time and they agree since if they can win then they will be Hunters. Killua went first and immediately fired off [Rhythm Echo], he can hear Gon’s gasps of surprise which just made his ego bigger. 

He then charges to attack the old man but he dodges his attacks. Feeling annoyed, Killua aims straight for his leg with all his power but instead the old man didn’t even flinch while Killua yelps in pain while holding his leg.  _ ‘Damn it that Ossan’s leg is like metal!’ _ he thought. __

“Killua! Killua! Tags me in!” she says excitedly. Killua tags her and Gon did little stretches before running straight to him, then she jumps up, catching Netero’s off guard but she jumps so high that she bumps her head against the ceiling.  “Stupid! You caught him off guard there! You could’ve got a chance!” Killua yells from his position, causing the old man to silently agree. The Gon sheepishly smiles before charging and attacking again.

This goes on until Netero tells them both to attack him, Killua takes his white shirt off while Gon takes her green jacket off, leaving only her black tanktop and short green skirt. Killua tries  **very** hard to only focus on getting the ball and not how Gon looks with more skin show.

After a while, Gon develops a plan of throwing her boots to get the ball flies further away from Netero so they both can charge and get it. But the older man’s speed seems to increase as he zip through them both and get the ball.

While Gon looks at him with awe, Killua scoffs. “Yeah, I’m not playing anymore.” he says, causing Gon to look at him in surprise while Netero looks disappointed. “Eh? Why?” the black hair girl asks, her big brown eyes seem to widen and it makes her a zillion times cuter.  The silverhead hoped that he isn’t blushing when he says “The whole time he wasn’t even trying. It’ll take us a year and we won’t still get the ball.”. Gon looks down disappointedly, “Come on” Killua says while walking away.

“Ah...I think I’ll continue to play.” she says, making Killua ask her why. “I heard what you said, but instead of getting the ball, I want to get Netero-san to use his other arm!” She says exactly. The white hair boy blinks at her in surprise before bids her good luck and walks away.

With that, Gon continued to try and get the ball but the man was just really fast. Eventually, she attacks his lower area which causes him to use his one hand to hold the ball and the other hand to push her down and balance himself.  Gon lays on the ground and Netero was beginning to worry about knocking her out when she looked up and grinned. “You used your other hand!” she says, making the old man look at his right hand in surprise.

“YATTA!!” she shouts but it died out soon after as she passed out. The old man smiles fondly and asks the crew to fly a bit slower, he picks up her jacket and drapes it over her so she won’t get cold.

With that, the chairman leaves the room for the young girl to sleep peacefully until they reach the next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really sorry if I'm rushing things. It's just some parts that are just so boooring to write! Ah also, I technically already finish this story, it's all in my Goggle Doc and I'm just posting it. I'm thinking of making another story but my brain's farting with how many school's works I had been dealing with, so if you have any ideas, you can suggest to me!


	6. Trial x Tower x Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to the Trick Tower. What sort of challenges will be waiting for them up ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one suffering from my absolute crappy sleep schedule? Like, before I got all of my necessary 8/9 hours of sleep and now I'm barely sleeping over 6 hours. It's effective me real bad and that ain't the worst part.
> 
> I tried to go to sleep early but in the end, I would still stay up late anyway since I'm a goddam night owl. Welp, hope you guys are doing better than me.

Gon wakes up on the floor and it takes her a bit to remember what happened last night, she springs up, dropping her jacket and makes her tank top shags a bit as she jumps up to see over the window.

She smiles as she sees a huge tower in front of the slowly rising sun. The door opens, catching her attention, her mouth opens a bit when she sees a fluffy silver head.  “Killua!” She greets, the boy gives her a soft smile. “Morning.” he greets, “Put your jacket on.” he says, causing the girl to finally notice and smile sheepishly and wear her green jacket on.

“Come on, let’s go.” He says, she nods and follows him. “Ne Killua, I got Netero-san to use his other hand!” She claims proudly. The white hair boy blinks before grins, “Cool.” he says simply but pats her head a bit.

Gon looks at him a bit dazed before she pats where Killua touched, the silver-head already walks in front of her so she doesn't see his face but the feeling of Killua’s hand on her head… it feels nice.

Beaming, she chases after him and the two kids run out to where the other participants are.

***

They’re on a Tower and they have 72 hours to reach the base of the tower. Gon looks around for a way when a man decides to climb down because he’s a mountain climber, but he just got eaten by the wild animals.

“That’s not the way.” Leorio mumbles. “Maybe there’s a trap door…” Kurapika suggests as all four of them look around. “Ne Gon, come here!” Killua calls, catching the black hair girl’s attention.  She touches the brick and realizes it’s a trap door, “Kurapika! Leorio!” She calls the two older males. She shows them the trap door and they agree to one each.

“That means it’s temporally goodbye.” Kurapika says. Gon gives them a sad smile “I want to stay with you guys…” She mutters, her smile slips off. “Don’t worry, we’ll see you at the bottom.” Leorio says with an encouraging smile.

With that, they say goodbye and each goes down a trap hold. Gon lands with her feet and looks around, her brown eyes widen when she sees her friends around her. “So much for temporal goodbye.” Leorio mumbles as he stands up from his fall.

“It’s okay, that means we can stick together!” She says happily, causing the other three to smile. They look over to see a podium with five wristbands and a sign on it, ‘The Path of Majority Rules’. 

“I guess this means we need five people.” Kurapika says as he wears the wristband and the others follow his action. Then a voice rings out the room, explaining that these bracelets that have ‘o’ and ‘x’ on them will be what they use to decide which path they’ll take and they can’t do this alone.

They sit around and wait for the fifth person to appear. “Ne Killua, teach me how to skateboard!” Gon says with stars in her eyes as she points at the skateboard in his hand. Killua blinks at her before putting the skateboard on the ground and shrugs.

The black hair girl stands on it and immediately wobbles, Killua internally cringes as he watches Gon tries to get her footing. “You need to put a foot in front and a foot behind to balance your weight.” he says, the girl makes an ‘Oh’ face before doing what he says.

The moment she shifts her center of gravity, she topples over. Killua was quick enough to catch her, her back crashed into his chest. “Ok there?” He asks, raising a brow. Gon blinks at him before smiles, “Yup, thanks Killua!” she says pats his chest before standing upright again.

She was about to try again but the trap door opened and someone dropped down. Killua’s and Leorio’s eyebrow twitches, Kurapika sighs and Gon blinks in surprise as they see a familiar fat man with a blue shirt, “Tonpa-san!” Gon calls.

Despite Leorio’s complaints and Killua’s obvious signs of annoyance, they have no choice but to let Tonpa join them. They have to answer a few questions, most of them choose one answer but there’s always one person that chose the other one. Leorio snaps at Tonpa but Kurapika calms him down and tells him as long as the rest of them choose the same answer then it doesn’t matter.

They soonly make it to a bigger room, there were two sides of the room and a platform in the middle, the rest is just a pit that they can’t see the bottom of. Then a few people walk out of the other side, each of them has handcuffs and cloaks.  One takes his cloak off and introduces himself as Bendot. He then explains that they will have a competition on the middle platform, whoever wins will get a point for their team, whichever team gets three points wins. If they lose then they’ll have to spend most of their time in the tower.

Bendot decides to go first and Gon immediately asks if she could go but Tonpa says he’ll go and Kurapika says that Tonpa should go first so they could estimate their strength. With that, the Rokkies Crusher steps onto the platform.  The battle, or you could even call it that, ended faster than they could blink. The moment the Bendot went to attack, Tonpa immediately forfeit. When he comes back, Leorio just shouts at him like crazy.

Feeling annoyed and after Kurapika told them about how each hour pass is a year off their prison life, Killua looks straight at Tonpa “No he was right to forfeit. If he had stay then the other guy would properly rip his throat out and torture him to death, that’ll be a waste of our time.” and oh does he enjoy seeing the man sweats drop.

The next guy was bonny and nothing special so Gon decided to go this time. This one doesn’t take long either, she outsmarted him by using her disadvantage against him, making sure her candle stayed on fire longer.

The next fight was against a big blue guy, Kurapika decided to take this one. He points at each of the hearts on his chest and claims that he has killed 19 people. Gon wasn’t worried for Kurapika, despite his looks, this guy isn’t really a threat and it seems like Killua knows that too from his unimpressed face.  Leorio looks pretty worried but there wasn’t much happening in the fight, Kurapika holds against the other guy pretty well. Until he shows the Spider tattoo. While the man brags about being in the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika’s eyes become red and completely knock the other guy out.

The blond walks back to them, didn’t even bother checking if the man is dead or alive, claiming that he doesn’t worth getting his hand dirty on.  _ ‘So you haven’t killed anyone yet.’ _ Killua thought as he watched Kurapika.

Then the next match, Leorio against a girl with pink hair. The guy was being a complete perv and Killua was thanking god that Gon wasn’t any older, who knew the old man was this petty.

Of course, he didn’t win and that left only Killua and he had to fight against Johness, who is a murderer. The man is dangerous and Gon can see that but she has no doubt that her silver hair friend would win despite all of Leorio’s words.

He steps on the platform nonchalantly and listens to the man talks. Killua didn’t show it but he was bored as hell, but he at least let the man finish bragging. While the man was talking, he dashes forward and quickly takes out the man’s heart and puts it in the shirt that he rips along with.  The man gasps as he tries to get the white hair boy but dies in front of him, Killua quietly puts the heart back to the man’s hand. He turns over and threatens them a bit before going back to his team.

“Wha-what just happened?” Leorio asks. “Oh right, you didn’t know. Killua came from a family of elite assassins.” Gon says casually like she didn’t drop a bombshell on them. “E-Elite Assassins?!” the older male shouts.

“Tadaima!” Killua says as he walks back to the platform, Leorio greets back nervously. While the adults were being wary of the silver hair boy, Gon just walks over and gives him a high-five, which he returns easily.

They are led into a room, Leorio immediately hogs the couch while Tonpa sits on a floor chair. “Killua, what technique did you do back there to take the man’s heart out?” Kurapika asks.

“Huh, that? That wasn’t even a technique, I just rip it out by changing my body a bit.” he smirks as he makes his nails sharpen into claws. “But that was nothing against my old man. When he did it, there wasn’t even a drop of blood.” Killua says with a smile.

“Sheesh, how reassuring.” Leorio mumbles. They start to do their own individual thing, Leorio and Tonpa fight, Kurapika reads and Gon asks Killua to teach her how to skate again.

This time, not trusting the girl, he puts his hand on her legs and adjusts it right, careful not to look up her skirt though she did claim that she wears shorts inside so it doesn’t matter.

She slips her foot which causes the skateboard to fly past Tonpa, nearly hits him in the head, stopping the two males to stop arguing and Leorio shouts at them to not skate indoor.

Like that, the five of them wait inside the room till their next test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda just breeze through this chapter. Honestly, for an anime that have like, over 130 eps, it's not that hard to summarise. I mean, I still recommend watching HxH if you haven't, actually if you haven't watched it yet, Why the hell are you reading this? Either go read the manga or watch the damn anime(Which might as well never finish if I'll be completely honest to you)


	7. Don't x Underestimate x Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Killua glares at the other three heads on, while Gon clenches her hands, her bangs hide her eyes but they can see she’s grinding her teeth in frustration. The three of them chose the short path and with a hollow goodbye with pity-filled eyes, they left them. Killua punches the wall next to him, “DAMN IT!” he yells. He didn’t care about being a Hunter but...his gaze fell down to the girl sitting on the floor.
> 
> Gon wants to be a Hunter, no, she needs to be a hunter if what she told him is true. They left him here and underestimated him, which while is annoying, he can handle it. But they left Gon with him, they underestimate her and her own wish and promise to find her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is where to story connection with the canon begins to blurs a bit. I mean, a lot of it(And I mean A LOT) are still from the canon but some parts are just extremely different. Like this chapter, I don't literally want a copy of the canon 'cause that'll be boring so I'll spice it up. Completely just my taste though so sorry if you don't like it.
> 
> Fun fact: I use the phrase 'spice things up' a lot and I can't even eat spicy food. Like the moment I smell spicy things('cause you can smell it), I'll literally run in the opposite direction. Everyone teases me about this cause my mom can eat spice and I can't, like come on! Eating spicy things are NOT genetic.

A few hours passed and everyone already went to sleep. Leorio takes the couch while Tonpa and Kurapika take the other two floor chairs. Gon and Killua have to share the same couch though they’re lying on the floor.  Killua is the only one awake, he looks around the room, all of them are asleep albeit Kurapika is a bit on high alert so it shouldn’t be difficult waking him up.

He turns to Gon next, the black hair girl is sleeping soundly like she has no problem in the world. He shifts closer to her, if there’s anything Killua notices from all the time that she got up to his face, it’s that Gon’s warm.

Killua himself isn’t exactly cold, he still has body heat after all, but he isn’t exactly warm either. He can handle coldness but he would way rather choose to bathe in warmth. The moment he got close enough, Gon’s honey brown eyes opened and blinked at him, startling the assassin a bit.

“Ah sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.” he whispers. She just smiles and shakes her head a bit, “It’s okay, I wasn’t really asleep anyway. Do you need something Killua?” She asks back in a hushed voice.

“N-nothing really.” he looks away, embarrassed that got caught. Gon just blinks at him before grabs his hands with her own and snuggles up to it. Killua went bright red, “What are you doing!” he whispers-shouts, glancing back and thanking God that Kurapika is still asleep.

“Killua’s warm.” she says like it’s obvious. He raises a brow at that, “I’m not exactly warm.” he mutters but Gon shakes her head. “Nope, Killua’s warm, warmer than the blanket at least...ne, can I hug you?” she asks casually.  Blushing, Killua thinks a bit “No, don’t hug me. But I’ll do something else.” he says when he sees Gon deflate at his first sentence. The girl looks at him questioningly and Killua closes the gap between them then stops, they’re close but not technically touching.

Gon looks surprised, her eyes widen and her mouth parts, her hands clutch his tighter. Still a bit red, Killua says “There, now we won’t exactly be touching but you can still feel my body heat.”, try to be as nonchalantly as he could.

The black hair girl blinks a few more times before smiles, her cheeks show a hint of pink “Thanks Killua.” she whispers before closing her eyes. The silver-haired boy smiles before he too closes his eyes.

**** 

When they wake up, Killua asks Gon how to use the fishing rod. Gon shows him by getting the hook into Tonpa’s mug. Killua then tries but misses Leorio, but he just grins and pulls it catching Leorio's pants.  They continued to play like that until the clock was around ten seconds. They all suit up and the moment the door opens, they run out without hesitation.

They passed a bunch of tests, it wasn’t exactly difficult but it wasn’t easy either. Then they got to the final door. They have to pick to either open the door or not, one person didn’t vote like the other and Leorio immediately accused Tonpa.

Gon stops their fight by saying that it’s her fault. Tonpa then wants an apology from Leorio but the black hair male just says that it was justified from all of Tonpa’s previous actions. They were about to clash again but Killua pointed out the door was opening so they went in.

Inside the room is filled with weapons,  _ ‘Are we going to fight?’ _ Gon thought with a frown. Apparently, the two doors lead to two different paths, one path is shorter but two people would be left behind and the other path is longer but everyone can go.  “Let’s choose the shorter one, of course I’ll be one of the three people that can pass.” Leorio says and immediately Tonpa pokes at him. Gon frowns, “No, let’s take the longer path so no one will be left behind.” she says, it doesn’t feel right leaving her friends behind, it’s like betraying them.

“No, we already lost too much time, choosing the shorter path is more efficient.” Kurapika says. “But--!” Gon voices out but no one listens to her and is ready to fight each other to get their spot.

“How about we leave the two kids behind.” Tonpa says. “What! What did you just say?!” Killua snaps at him and despite his fear of the young assassin, Tonpa speaks up looking at the two older males, hoping to pursue them.  “Listen, people die all the time at the Hunter Exam. These two might survive for this long but they’ll die eventually, better leaving them here so when they grow older, they can take the chance again.” he says.

“That’s...make sense.” Kurapika carefully says. “What! Didn’t you see what I can do, I can literally take a man’s heart out!” Killua snaps at him. “Listen Killua, we know that you're strong but what happens if certain circumstances take your life, not only that, what about Gon?” Leorio says.

Gon frowns at them, “I’m not weak!” She says, a bit too loud. It’s true, she has Nen while no other people in this person even know what that is, Killua might be hard to defeat but aside from him, she can take down everyone in this room.  “We know Gon, but this is what we must do. For your own Good.” Kurapika says. The older male didn’t notice but the two kids’ eyes darken at that sentence, feeling even more offended by it. 

Whenever Ging doesn’t let her go with him, it’s always ‘for-her-own-good’ but she knows that he’s either underestimating her or just thinks she’s too much to look after. He just thinks she’s nothing more than a road blocker.

Whenever Illumi says that, Killua knows that he means it in his own way but his way of beating Killua up to the point of leaving him lying in his own pool of blood for Gotoh to patch up. It’s not ‘for-his-own-good’ it’s for Illumi’s.

So Killua glares at the other three heads on, while Gon clenches her hands, her bangs hide her eyes but they can see she’s grinding her teeth in frustration.  The three of them chose the short path and with a hollow goodbye with pity-filled eyes, they left them. Killua punches the wall next to him, “DAMN IT!” he yells. He didn’t care about being a Hunter but...his gaze fell down to the girl sitting on the floor.

Gon wants to be a Hunter, no, she needs to be a hunter if what she told him is true. They left him here and underestimated him, which while is annoying, he can handle it. But they left  _ Gon _ with him, they underestimate  _ her _ and her own wish and promise to find her father.

He sighs and sits down, biting his lips and glaring at the ground. “Killua.” Gon speaks up, her voice is small but in the quiet room, it’s almost too loud. “Yeah?” He returns and looks at her.

Her eyes glint with something and she’s not smiling but she’s not frowning either, this is the first time Killua sees her serious but not upset. “I have a plan to get out of here, wanna do it?” Now she’s smiling and looking at him.

The white hair boy blinks in surprise before grin, “Okay! They’ll have no idea what hits them.” he stands up and so does Gon, they high five before getting the plan.

***

Hisoka watches as the final door opens, his eyes brow raise as he sees the blond kurta, the suit guy and the rookies crusher but no white hair Zoldyck and the little fruit.

He narrows his eyes, did they abandon them? Oh but he so wishes to fight the little fruit and after a little scooping, he can see the little Zoldyck likes her, though he might not notice it himself.

Illumi would properly try to kill him if he matchmakes those two but since when did he care about that, fighting with Illumi might even be fun. And they say that if you fight for someone you care for then you’ll be even stronger, fighting both the little fruit and little Zoldyck sounds fun.

Then there was a strange rumble sound, Hisoka scans around but sees nothing, noting that the blond Kurta is also scanning the area. That’s when the wall cracks then break, causing the other participants to stand up or on guard or even stay away.  Hisoka just sits there and smiles,  _ ‘I know you won’t go down that easily’ _ he thought as he spots a fluffy white head. Killua Zoldyck stands behind the broken wall, panting, dirt all over his clothes and scratches and bruises.

The blond Kurta, the suit guy and the rookie crusher, hell, everyone but Hisoka look surprised. The white hair kid ignores them and crouches down and picks something, more like someone up, and puts them on his back.  Behind the Zoldyck’s so-called-future-heir is Gon, she also has bruises and scratches all over her, some parts are even bleeding, which means she got more hits than Killua. She looks exhausted but is definitely getting her energy back for the next test.

The red hair magician watches as the young Zoldyck holds the girl and walks past their ‘friends’, the white hair boy making sure to give them an extra nasty glare. The rookie crusher looks terrified while the other two look down, feeling guilty.

_ ‘Oh.How interesting.’ _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Matchmaker Hisoka, Honestly I'm the author but I don't know how to feel about it. Also, what did Gon and Killua do? You'll find out NEXT TIME ON DBZ XD


	8. Badge x Hunt x Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks Killua.” her voice was so small, so different from her usual brightness. He bites his lips, he needs Gon to understand that if she needs to, she can depend on him, that if she’s the light of his life then he wants to be a pillar that she can lean on any time. That she isn’t a burden.
> 
> ‘If you need anything, come to me. I’ll stay with you as long as you want to.’ he thought, moving down to rest his chin on her hair, inhaling it. He doesn’t understand where these thoughts come from but he doesn’t care, he’ll keep his vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while(it's actually not that long, my butt just felt like it's been 2 weeks while it's been 2 days), I was way to absorb in my next project, which will not be posted until I finish this story. Honesty, I want to make the CA arc but the CA arc is sooooo hard to write!! Like, do you mind if I just skiped through the whole thing and only gives you guys wholesome moments because honestly, I don't want to do it at all.

As the door opens, Killua brings Gon outside with him. The girl hurts herself too much and he has to help her walk. In any other scenario, he would’ve blush but this is not the time.  “Killua.” she calls from behind him. “Yeah?” he asks, cerulean eyes turn to her. Gon looks at him with her big brown eyes and she’s smiling at him, “Thanks for carrying me. Can you put me down?”

He blinks at her before shakes his head,  _ ‘Crap, she’s too cute’ _ he thought panicky. “k-kay.” he mutters then puts her down, Gon wobbles a bit but she soonly gets her footing and stands straight. 

A guy with a weird mohawk walks out and tells them that their next location is Zevil Island and they will have to draw cards to find their target to hunt. Hisoka got it first then the other started to take their card.  Killua goes first then Gon goes after him. They both take the tags out once the examiner gives them an ok. Killua has No.199 while Gon acknowledges her number, No.198, she frowns a bit since she doesn’t know who that is.

Killua notices and is about to speak up when they are forced to go on a boat that’ll take them to the island. Gon and Killua pick a place to sit down on the lower deck.

“Who did you get?” Killua asks. “I’ll show when Killua shows me.” she says back. They stare at each other before both breaks out into a dopey grin, “Don’t worry, you’re not my target.” he says, “You’re not my target either.” Gon says.  Curious, Killua suggests, “1,2,3 and show each other’s cards?”. Gon nods before they both show each other their cards. Cerulean eyes widen at the number on Gon’s card,  _ ‘No.198?’ _ . “Hey, we have similar numbers ” He says and Gon smiles, “Yeah!” she chirps happily

“About the Trick Tower…” Killua hits her head, causing her to whine. “Don’t scare me like that!”. She pokes her tongue out, “Sorry Killua.” She says, not at all apologetic.

What she did at the Trick Tower... 

****

_ “What’s your plan?” Killua asks as Gon stands in front of the door. She breathes evenly before focusing her Nen on her fist and punching the door, it budges a little but not nearly enough.  _ _ "I think if we can take down this door then we should be able to go in, then we can go through the wall by taking it down, that way, we won’t get stuck in the traps.” she says. _

_ Killua looks at her in surprise then grin, “Okay then, so we just punch it down?” He asks. He knows he’s capable physically but that will tire him out. Gon shakes her head, “Nope, we use those, I notice that they’re sturdy enough to break the wall.” she says, pointing at the weapons around the room.  _ _ Killua was about to compliment her but an idea passed his head and he can’t help but get annoyed, “Oi, if you knew that, why didn’t you tell the other? We won’t get abandoned here.” he says.  _

_ Gon flinches at the word ‘abandoned’, it is small but Killua sees it and narrows his eyes. “I-I didn’t exactly notice before, hehe.” she gives him a sheepish look then picks up an axe and starts breaking the door.  _ _ Killua soon follows her but he doesn’t know that Gon is using [Shu] to make the axe stronger, so even though her swing is weaker than Killua’s, it’s doing more damage. _

_ Eventually, the door breaks and the two young kids pass through. They got pretty far before the wall started pressing one of them. Killua can’t break the wall and Gon’s too tired from pushing it back, she might have good stamina but she’s been using Nen for too long. _

_ “Gon, this way!” Killua yells as he spots a small hole. Gon lets go of her [Ken] and run to where Killua is but after taking a few steps, her legs give in. Killua’s eyes widen before he rushes over and picks her up, bridal style since he didn’t have enough time, and runs through the hole. _

_ Once they’re safe, they both let out a relieved sigh and Gon lets out a giggle as well. Killua turns to the black hair girl with concern in his eyes, “Are you okay?” He asks. She nods, “Yeah, I ran out of stamina so…” she says, frowning a bit. _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll carry you.” the words come out of Killua’s mouth before he can stop them. Gon looks at him, surprise, before smiles “Thanks Killua!” She chirps. _

_ With Gon on his back, Killua runs around, relying on Gon’s keen sense of smell to find where the rest of the participants are. “Behind that wall.” Gon says, pointing at the wall in front of them. “Okay.” The white-haired boy says before he sets Gon down gently.  _ _ He takes in a deep breath, remembering the piss off feeling when Kurapika and Leorio leave him  _ and _ Gon behind. Gritting his teeth, he punched the wall one time and it collapsed. _

_ Gon stares at the broken wall with wide eyes and open mouth, ‘ _ Killua...Killua is really amazing’ _ she couldn’t help but think. _

***

They laugh it off before they notice the island from far away. “I think we can go together if we ask the lady.” Gon suggests Killua raises a brow at her words. “Go together? Do you rather stick with me than finding your target?” he teases but she just turns to him with a smile.

“Of course! We can help each other out, isn’t that great!” She says. “Yeah yeah, we’ll stick together.” he says with a real smile. The boat quickly makes it and like Gon says, she asks if they can stick together and the lady agrees, with that, the two youngest participants take their leave.

“So where do you want to go?” Gon asks. Killua thinks a bit before shrugs, “I don’t care, let’s just walk around so we can maybe find our target.” he says. Gon nods and they walk around the island.

“So do you have any plans for getting the tag?” He asks. Gon looks focused before smiles, “If they’re close then I can take them down, if they’re far away then I can fish for it !”she says. Killua nods, doesn’t really have a reason to say no.

They walk for a bit before Gon speaks up “Killua.” her voice was steady, not a bit of her usual playfulness. He nods, also serious albeit he doubts whoever they are can take them down, “Yeah I know.” he says before he stops walking, Gon stops next to him.  “Oi! Just come out, you’re terrible at hiding!” he yells, Gon looks behind him to see if there’s any movement. “They’re not coming out.” She says once no response came. Killua shrugs then continue walking, “Ne, what are you going to do about it?” She asks, trailing after him.

“Eh, there’s no point in getting my hands dirtier with them.” He says. Gon nods but her eyes hold uncertainty, “If you say so.” she mutters.  They walk a bit more before Gon starts to get agitated from how bad at sneak attack this person is and Killua annoyed by both how bad this person is and how they’re making Gon feel uneasy.

He stops again, looking directly where that person, “Oi! Just come out already, it’s annoying.” he says with a frown. No response, the white hair boy sighs and walks closer “If you’re not coming out, then I’m coming for you.”

Then more people came and apparently Gon realized that they’re the Amori Brothers. The one that got Killua walks closer to him and warns him but all he responds with is “Baaka.” with a bored tone.  “Killua.” Gon calls his name as he is kicked and lays on the floor, her voice has zero concern since she knows he’s fine. Still laying on the ground, Killua looks up, seeing Gon looks down at him by bending her knees, her black locks fall down her shoulders.

He springs up and waves his hand around, “I’m fine.” The takes out the tag, No.198, Gon’s target. “Here.” Killua says and throws her the tag. Gon beams, “Thanks Killua! But you didn’t have to take it for me ya know.” she says with a pout.

The white hair boy shrugs, “It’s fine.” he says. “Then let me take your target’s tag, then we’ll be even!” she says happily and even though it sounds tiresome, Killua agrees ‘cause why not, it sounds interesting.

“Don’t ignore us and flirt, you two!” The Amori brothers yell. Gon looks embarrassed at the word ‘Flirt’ while Killua just glares at them. He moves so fast that most people couldn’t see and gets one of the brothers on their knees with his sharp finger-nails at his neck.

“Don’t move, my nails are sharper than knives.” he threatens though with no venom, like what he’s saying isn’t a threat but more of a fact, which is true. The other two grit their teeth and one of them move to get Gon into a handlock behind her back.  Gon blinks in surprise, “Eh?” She lets out a small hum. “H-Hey kid, let our brother go or we’ll kill her.” the big guy says threatening. Killua didn’t even bat an eye, “Ah, you’re 197? I’m really bad at these sorts of games.” The white hair boy nearly whined.

The big brother was about to speak up again, but Killua’s cerulean piercing eyes met his, making the older male flinch. “Ne, you should let her go.” He says. He wasn’t even worried for Gon but he was merciful enough to warn them.  The oldest blinks as his brain try to register what the young assassin just said. “Ano…” Gon starts to speak up from, “Sorry” was all she says before she kicks his stomach, the moment the man gasps in pain, she grabs his arm and flips him to the ground.

Killua lets the younger brother go and walks over to Gon, she grins and throws him his target’s tag. “Thanks.” Killua says, making the black hair girl smile even brighter. He grabs her wrist and pulls her away with him, leaving the brothers behind.

They continue to walk in silence before Gon, of course, speaks up “Ne Killua...do you forgive Kurapika and Leorio?” Gon asks. Killua looks over to see she’s completely serious, he sighs “I don’t know, they...they make it sound like we’re too weak to even defend ourselves”  _ They make it sound like you’re too weak to defend yourself. _

“Still...I think they just want us to be safe...even though we don’t need it.” She mumbles, her eyes downcast. Killua frowns, normally he won’t even bat an eye, it’s normal to be sad considering how life is.  But he doesn’t want Gon to be sad, ever. Gon is supposed to be happy and bubbly, the light to his darkness. If Gon lost her light...Killua doesn’t want to imagine that. Call him selfish but he wants Gon to always smile.

He gets closer to her and brings an arm over her shoulder, Gon turns to him, their faces are insanely close. “Nah, don’t worry too much about it. If you wanna, you can just find them and talk to them.” he says.  Gon looks at him, shocked, before smiles “Ne Killua, what are you going to do after the Hunter Exam?” she asks. Killua muses, there’s nothing he  _ really _ wants to do yet there are many things that he doesn’t want to do.

“I don’t know.” he answers truthfully, he’ll wait until he passes then figure things out. Gon suddenly looks bashful and Killua moves away from her a bit, giving her space. “It’s...it might be a bit selfish but…” she sucks in a breath before looking straight at him, her honey brown hues seem to shine.

“If you’re not planning on doing anything...will you help me find Ging?” she asks in a rush, her eyes close childishly like she doesn’t want to see his expression. Killua’s eyes widen and his mouth part, then he smiles, a soft and genuine one.

He walks closer and places his hand on her head, “Baaka, if you ask it like that then, of course, I will.” he says. Her eyes snap open to see him grinning. She stares at him with wide eyes,  _ ‘Did she really think I’ll say no’ _ Killua thought. 

Then she tackles him. Killua was about to yell at her but his words die at his throat when he realizes how strong her grip on his shirt is. He swallows, it might be way too close for his comfort but if Gon needs comfort then comfort he’ll give.  So ignoring the slight pain on his back and the blushes that are at his neck. Killua places his hand on Gon’s black locks and pets it, the girl digs her face deeper into Killua's chest, breathing in his scent.

“Thanks Killua.” her voice was so small, so different from her usual brightness. He bites his lips, he needs Gon to understand that if she needs to, she can depend on him, that if she’s the light of his life then he wants to be a pillar that she can lean on any time. That she isn’t a burden.

_ ‘If you need anything, come to me. I’ll stay with you as long as you want to.’ _ he thought, moving down to rest his chin on her hair, inhaling it. He doesn’t understand where these thoughts come from but he doesn’t care, he’ll keep his vow.

“Gon, promise me that if you have any issue, both inside and outside, then calls me okay.” He says. She nods, still hugging his chest, “okay” come her replied.

_ ‘I promise...I’ll keep you safe’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this one is shorter than usual, Idk. This is like, super irrelevant, but did any of y'all watched the new Pokemon AMV [Gottcha], I swear I was crying. I'm a sucker for pokemon, it's my childhood man.


	9. Snakes x Apologies x Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gon, can I talk to you?” Kurapika says. Gon looks over to him and nods before turning her gaze back to sunset. “I want to say sorry and thank you. My apology comes from when we’re back at the Trick Tower, it was our own fault to underestimate you guys. Thank you for saving us, without you, so thank you.” he says sincerely, looking at the girl’s expression.
> 
> Gon smiles before looking at the blond, “It’s okay Kurapika and you’re welcome. I’m sure Killua feels the same too so you and Leorio don’t have to worry about it.” she reassures. Kurapika smiles and they both watch the sunset until the chairman calls them as well.

Gon and Killua continue their walk to find Kurapika and Leorio to talk things out. Gon sniffs the air a bit and “I can smell them.” She says run faster, Killua right behind her, doesn’t even question her.  Soon, they were met with a familiar blond head. “Kurapika?” Gon calls out, catching the blond’s attention. “What happened? Where’s Leorio?” the black hair girl asks in worry. Kurapika then explains how Leorio’s inside and tells him to not go in.

“How long has he been in there?” Killua speaks up this time. “a bit over 30 minutes.” Kurapika answers, causing the white hair boy to frown. “Ne Leorio?!” Gon yells into the cave, it was quiet before a voice rings out that is Leorio’s “Don’t come in!!”.  Too late since Gon, Killua and Kurapika already ran in. Their eyes widen at the sight of their friend on the ground with bites all around his body. “Damn it...I told you...to not come in.” Leorio grunts out while Gon and Kurapika rush over to help him.

Killua turns his head over to see a girl with long teal hair and similar colour eyes, she’s wearing a simple pink shirt and light blue pants, a huge yellow hat on her head.  The white hair boy narrows his eyes “What did you do?” he asks, voice low. The girl shrugs, “I didn’t do anything.” She then explains how this cave is full of poisonous snakes that the dead guy over there lay down as a trap.

“Maybe he has some antidotes on him.” Gon says, trying to find a way to help Leorio. Killua side-eyes her, “Not gonna work, those snakes would bite you the moment you get close to him.” he says, already knowing what she’s thinking.

She pouts at him, “But…” she whines, Killua just sighs. “Let's try then.” he says, Gon’s not immune to poison, one bite might not affect much but if they all attack her at the same time then there’s a high chance of her being knocked out as well.

She frowns at him, obviously doesn’t like the idea but nods, trusting him. He smiles at her and pats her head, “Don’t worry, I’m immune to poison anyway.” he says, rolling his eyes a bit, causing the girl to smile.

Kurapika looks between the two of them, something definitely changed between the two of them. He smiles quietly, doesn’t want to break the moment.

The white hair boy walks closer to the dead guy, Bourbon, and sticks his hand into the pockets. He ignores the pain of the snakes biting him and searches through his body to finally get the antidote and his badge.  Killua jumps away, shakes the snakes of his body. He grimaces at the number of bites that are on his body, making it turn purple. “Killua, are you sure you’re ok?” Gon asks, her face crunches in worry. “I’m fine, it’ll be gone soon, here.” he says and hands her the antidote.

She gives him one last look before turning over to Leorio and gives Kurapika the antidote to inject into the poisoned man. Gon then turns back to the silver hair boy, “Here.” she says, pushing the antidote into Killua’s hand, “I know you said that you’re fine but...I don’t want to take the risk.” she says.

He blinks at her in surprise before smiles, “Thanks.” he says, his eyes soften. She smiles back at him, a soft and small smile. He shakes his head a bit before looking back at Kurapika when the blond asks how they will get out.  “Do you still have the sleepy gas Ponzu-san, maybe we can make the snake sleep from the inside.” Gon suggests. “I do but if we’re doing that then we’re also going to get affected, it’ll be pretty useless since no one can hold their breath for over 5 minutes.” the teal hair girl says.

Gon and Killua look at each other then nodded, “Don’t worry, you guys can fall asleep, Killua and I can carry you guys out.” Gon says happily. “How can I trust you?” Ponzu asks, her eyes narrow. “Do you really think Gon will go against her words, if Killua wasn’t here, she'd properly charge in to get Leorio the medicine?” Kurapika defends.

Ponzu thinks for a bit then sighs, it’s true after all. She places the sleeping gas down and the two youngest hold their breath. The gas-filled the cave and everyone but the two kids fell asleep. Gon picks up Ponzu while Killua holds both Kurapika and Leorio on his back and runs out.

Once they’re out, they both take a huge breath before laying the three down and turning to each other, giving each other a high five. “Well that went well.” Killua comments, Gon just nods and smiles. She takes Ponzu’s tag and gives it to Leorio and they wait until their companion wakes up.

***

The deadline day hits pretty soon after that. They show the boat girl that they got their target’s badge and they still have their own badge, enough 6 points.  They soonly get back on the blimp. Killua excuses himself, saying that he wants to do something and leaves Gon alone to watch the sunset. The young assassin turns around the corner to where a certain blond was standing.

“Don’t try anything funny.” Killua states, he knows that the blond wouldn’t do anything to Gon but he always has his guard up. “Thank you, Killua.” Kurapika thanks him before walking over to where Gon is. Killua looks at them before walking away, he has an interview with the chairman.

“Gon, can I talk to you?” Kurapika says. Gon looks over to him and nods before turning her gaze back to sunset. “I want to say sorry and thank you. My apology comes from when we’re back at the Trick Tower, it was our own fault to underestimate you guys. Thank you for saving us, without you, so thank you.” he says sincerely, looking at the girl’s expression.

Gon smiles before looking at the blond, “It’s okay Kurapika and you’re welcome. I’m sure Killua feels the same too so you and Leorio don’t have to worry about it.” she reassures. Kurapika smiles and they both watch the sunset until the chairman calls them as well.

***

The chairman shows them the final test, it’s a one vs one match, they only need one win to win, there would only be one person that failed the Hunter Exam, if they killed anyone then they’re disqualified.  Netero takes the cloth off and reveals it to everyone. Gon was first and she had to go against the ninja Hanzo. She turns over and looks at the bald guy. They then went inside ready to fight.

“I respect women and young girls, but because of that, I will not go easy on you.” Hanzo says. Gon narrows her eyes, “Good, I want you to go all out!” she yells back, and the battle begins.

The moment the battle begins, Gon immediately tries to keep distance, but Hanzo keeps up with her and knocks her down. He then sits her up and pushes her head, Gon lets out a choked gasp of pain, she can’t see anything properly and the pain was all over her head.

Hanzo continues to torture her mercilessly to the point of Gon vomiting. Kurapika’s eyes turn red from anger, Leorio grits his teeth and Killua narrows his eyes, his face devoid of emotion but the hands in his pockets turned into claws.

This goes on for a while until Hanzo pins her down and warns her that if she doesn’t give up, he’ll break her arm. “I’ll NEVER give up!!” She yells then gasps again when she can feel her bones dislocate.  Her three friends got even more distraught. Hanzo then tells her that he’s a ninja and he has been through torture when he was a child and his first killed was around her age. 

_ ‘That’s not something even worth bragging about!’ _ Killua thought, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Then at the moment that Hanzo is talking and doing handstands, Gon kicks him away.

“You’re only a few years older than me, I can train up and get better!! Plus, this isn’t about strength, it’s about not giving up!!” She yells at him. Everyone cheers for the young girl and when Hanzo says that he lets her do that, Leorio just plain calls him out.

Hanzo then takes out a blade from his sleeve, “I’ll cut your leg off.” he threatens. The atmosphere went back to its sombre form as everyone watched what Gon would do, “No, I don’t want to.” she says, causing Hanzo to freeze in confusion.

“Hah?!” the ninja yells. “I say I don’t want to! Plus if you cut my legs off then I’ll bleed to death, then you’ll be disqualified.” she states. Everyone chuckles a bit at the girl’s cute oblivious act, Killua looks around in confusion.  _ ‘What’s going on? Gon hasn't got any stronger and her opponent can still easily kill her, why is that the tense atmosphere is so much lighter now?’ _

His thought was cut off when he saw Hanzo’s blade against Gon’s forehead, which began to bleed. “Why? Why are you trying so hard that you're risking your life here?” The ninja asks when Gon didn’t move, only determination shining within her brown eyes.

“My father’s a Hunter, I make a promise with him that I’ll find him after I become a Hunter. I need to fulfill that promise because I can’t let him wait for me one more year or any longer time! Plus, I want to, so badly, I want to pass this Exam with my friends!!” she yells, there weren’t tears in her eyes but somehow there are shadows of it.

Hanzo lowers the blade, “I quit” he says and walks away. “Wait a minute! You can’t just quit like that, let’s have a match that we can win fairly.” Gon calls out with a frown. “So let me get this straight, you want me, who already surrendered, to not surrender and have a battle with you so you can win in a battle about making the other person surrender?” Hanzo asks with an annoyed expression.

She nods with a smile and the next thing she knows is the pain at her head as she blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, when I first watch the Gon vs Hanzo fight, I laughed so hard behind his logic. Like, I get that he wants a fair and square win but the point of the match IS to make the other person give up and Hanzo DID give up, so logically, Gon won that match fair and square.


	10. Illumi x Fear x Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when Killua can answer his question from long ago. He used to ask, ‘where is home’ because the Zoldyck’s mansion is a house, not his home. He finds his answers in the black hair girl with honey brown eyes and a smile that brighter than the sun.
> 
> That’s right, Gon’s his home and he was just leaving her behind. ‘Sorry Gon, it seems like I can’t go find Ging with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I might change the story a LOT more than anticipation...

Gon wakes up with a huge headache but she pushes it away. She sits up and puts a hand on her head and shakes it a bit. “Ah Gon-chan, Good morning.” A calm voice says, the girl looks over to see Satotz sitting reading a book.

“Ah, Good morning Satotz-san.” The girl greets. Satotz then explains to her about what happened and hands her the Hunter license, despite feeling like she’d won an empty battle, she knows better to not accept it. “Is everyone still fighting?” She asks.

Satotz looks questioning before answering “Gon-chan, you’ve been asleep for a whole day, everyone’s matches have already finished.” the examiner says. “Eh? Then who lost?” she asks.  “It was Killua-kun.” the purple hair man says, catching Gon off guard. Killua fails? No, that doesn’t make sense. The Silver hair boy was stronger than most people at the Exam, he was against Pokkle wasn’t he? Why did he fail then?

Seeing her questioning expression, Satotz starts to explain what happened. Kurapika goes against Hisoka, after a while Hisoka whispers something in Kurapika’s ear and then gives up. Hanzo and Pokkle next and Hanzo easily beats the archer.

Hisoka then goes against Bodoro and is easily beaten. Then Killua goes against Pokkle, the white haired boy gives up because to him, the fight wasn’t fun. Leorio and Bodoro were pushed back due to the older man's injuries. 

So the next match was Killua's fight against Gittarackur, that’s when everything goes downhill.

***

Killua stands in front of the weird dude with needles all over his face. “It’s been a while, Kil” he speaks up, much to Killua’s confusion. The man starts getting the needles out, one by one, once he finishes, Killua’s relaxed face morphs into one of fear.

“A-aniki.” he whispers, in front of him was the oldest among the Zoldyck siblings, Illumi Zodlyck with all of his long silky black hair and dead eyes glory. “It seems like you cut mom and Milluki up.” the older man says. 

Killua tries to act cool about it but obviously fails, “Y-yeah.” he answers with a weak smile. “Mom was crying.” he says, tilting his head. “If their child did that, any mother would be crying.” Leorio mumbles.  “Tear of joy” Illumi finishes, causing Leorio to fall over. “She was proud that our Kil has grown up so much but she was also scared that you would run away for good, that’s why she sent me to check on you. It's a nice coincidence that I also need the Hunter license for my next mission.”the black-haired man continued.

“Ne Killu, why do you want to become a Hunter?” he asks. “I...don’t exactly care about being a Hunter.” Killua mumbles, he just can’t lie as long as Illumi stares at him like that. “That’s good, because you are just a puppet of the shadow, you were born to be a killer. The only thing you should think about is whether you should kill them or not, that is how dad and I raise you. You are not capable of desires.”

“I do.” The white hair boy quietly mumbles, causing his brother to tilts his head in a questioning manner. “I do have something I want.” Killua repeats, louder this time. “No you don’t, you don’t know what you want.” the older says.

“You're wrong!!” the younger snaps back. “I-I...I want to be friends with Gon.” he says, remembering the young girl that makes him smile and laugh more times in a few days than he has ever in years. “No you don’t” he nearly flinches at his brother’s cold tone, “You can’t have friends, you’re going to end up killing her anyway.”.

It wasn’t the tone that got him, no, it was the words. Because deep inside, Killua knows that his brother is right, despite him really hates it. He knows he’ll end up doing something that will end Gon, he’ll never be worthy enough to be called her friend.  “Don’t listen to that idiot Killua!!” Leorio’s yelling filled the room. Killua doesn’t move but he listens as Leorio yells at Illumi, “Are you an idiot” he knows that for him, “What do you mean you want to be friends with Gon.” ah he knew it, people around won’t agree to this, he’s not worthy of being Gon’s friend.

“ **You two are already friends!! Great ones!!** ” The older man yells. Killua flinches, no, it can’t be. He remembers Gon’s request to stay with her if he could. Gon wants him to stay with her...she wants him to stay with her like a friend.

“Ara, is that so? Does Gon feel the same way?” Illumi asks and all the warmth in Killua’s body gets extinguished in a flash by an icy cold water bucket. “You bet she does!” Leorio yells and Killua wants to snap at him  _ ‘What are you doing Ossan!! Illum will…’ _

“Alright, then I’ll kill Gon.” Illumi says. Killua looks up at his brother, horrified, he can’t fight against Illumi, his brother’s too strong. He watches helplessly as Illumi walks further and further away but is stopped by Leorio, Kurapika and Hanzo.

After realizing that if he kills either of them or Gon, he’ll be disqualified. Illumi walks to where Killua is and places a hand in front of him, “Don’t move Kil, you know right? You can’t beat your brother. You stance no chance.” Illumi says, though it was a threat, to Killua it sounds more like facts.

Looking away, “I lost.” Killua mumbles. Illumi smiles, so fake yet so genuine nothing like Gon, “Good job Kil, I was just joking by the way. I won’t kill Gon.” he says before placing a hand on Killua’s head.

Killua’s beautiful cerulean eyes fade of all light, looking dull as he listens to his brother “You’re not allowed to make friends, just follow your orders.”. Then Illumi was gone, leaving for the next match between Bodoro vs Leorio.  But the moment the match began, Killua was behind Bodoro and easily killed the older man. He was disqualified but he doesn’t care, leaving the Hunter Exam to go to his ‘home’. 

That’s when Killua can answer his question from long ago. He used to ask, ‘where is home’ because the Zoldyck’s mansion is a house, not his home. He finds his answers in the black hair girl with honey brown eyes and a smile that brighter than the sun.

That’s right, Gon’s his home and he was just leaving her behind.  _ ‘Sorry Gon, it seems like I can’t go find Ging with you.’ _

***   
Gon walks through the hall, her usual tied up black hair now flying free, blowing by the wind. She slams the door open, stopping the current discussion. She ignores Leorio’s and Kurapika’s stare and walks straight down to the long black hair male, she grimaces inwardly at how much alike their hair is.

Standing in front of Illumi Zoldyck with a broken arm, Gon's brown eyes seem to glow as she says “Apologies to Killua.”. Her voice was low, she was angry, everyone in the room can tell even if they’re not trying.  “Why should I?” Illumi answers back, seemingly genuinely confused. “You don’t even know what you did wrong?” she asks, her voice was so low that it almost came out as a grow. Understanding the quiet Illumi, Gon throws the older male off his chair but he landed softly on the ground.

“Don’t bother saying sorry.”  _ Because I know you won’t _ “Just tell me where Killua is.” she says with an angry frown. “Why should I tell you?” Illumi asks, almost like a challenge, a challenge that Gon refuses to lose.

“Killua’s my friend, I’m bringing him back. I’ll save him.” She says, her grips on his arm were tighter, to the point where she can hear the bones’ marrow breaking. “You make it sound like I kidnapped him.” Illumi says, showing no clue that he’s in pain of the breaking arm.

“He didn’t want to go but you forced him to go. In that sense, you basically kidnapped him!” she says, a bit louder. Her grip definitely breaks his arm now. The black hair male raises his arm at her face, sensing aggressive Nen she backs away, he might tell Killua that he won’t kill her then but Killua’s not here and he’s properly itching to kill her.

Netero then stops them and after a lot of arguing, they finally decide to let it slide. Gon doesn’t care really, she knows that Killua doesn’t exactly care about being a Hunter so it doesn’t matter, what  _ does _ matter is that she needs to save him from his family.

She meets Illumi with Kurapika and Leorio to back her up. She demands to know the answers and according to Illumi, the Zoldyck’s mansion is up on Kukuroo mountain. With the information in mind, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio go away.

“Why did you tell her?” Hisoka asks from where he was around the corner. Illumi turns to the red hair clown “It doesn’t matter whether I tell her or not, it’s not like she could do anything.” he says before turning back to look at the black hair girl.

“Though she could be a future threat, might have to get rid of her now.” The oldest Zoldyck sibling says. He then feels a dark aura aiming at him and turns back to Hisoka “Don’t you dare touch her, she’s mine to kill.” the redhead threats.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I only know you for a short amount of time and I already know how you work.” With that, Illumi walks away, not wanting to witness Hisoka’s weirdness.

***

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio after saying goodbye to Hanzo, meet up with Pokkle. “Can you find any information about Ging Freecs?” Gon asks, hoping to find some clue of where her father might be. After assuring that no, he can’t find anything about Ging, Pokkle went his own way.

“Can I talk to you a bit Gon-chan, private?” Satotz says. Kurapika and Leorio excuse themselves, leaving the youngest Hunter to have her talk with the examiner. Satotz told her about how Ging inspires him to become a Hunter like him, a great Hunter.

After thanking Satotz, Gon went to her friends, Kurapika says he has an emergency call to get his revenge on the Phantom Troupe, Gon told him it was okay. Leorio says that the doctor exam is soon so he too has to go.

“Sorry Gon.” her friends looks at her guiltily. She smiles at them “Don’t worry, it’s what you want. We’re going to meet again at YorkShin!” She says, remembering Kurapika’s promise. With that, they part way

_ ‘Don’t worry Killua, I’m coming.’ _ Gon thought as she makes her way to Kukuroo mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally is in my room, the curtains cover the window's sunlight, wearing headphones that're blasting Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set If Off for the whole day. No cap.


	11. Guard x Gate x Zoldyck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy?(Again Gon not sure if they’re a he or she) turns to her “You’re his friends?” he asks. Gon blinks before nodding, he seems different from Killua’s other brother “Yeah...we can be friends if you want to?” she suggests.
> 
> The boy mumbles ‘friend’ before the woman calls him(Kalluto, their name is Kalluto) and he runs off.

Gon blinks in surprise at the sheer size at the gate in front of her. She knows it’ll be big but this thing is just humongous. She tunes out of what the guide is saying but her attention was caught by two guys threatening the gate’s guard.

Despite his looks, Gon knows that the man isn’t weak. Nobody was allowed to be weak here, everyone here must be strong to some degree if they want to work here. When the guard gives them the key, she doesn't know what she expected but she didn't expect a giant hand to throw out their body.

She gulps before saying goodbye to the guide, who keeps saying that she’s crazy and maybe she is, after all, she’s friends with an assassin. But Killua’s her friend and she’ll release him no matter what, so that’s why she walks straight up to the guard’s room, ignoring everyone leaving her.

“Ano are you alright Ji-san?” She asks the old guard that is still sitting on the floor. “Ah I’m okay, thank you.” he says before walking inside his room. Gon blinks before follows him, “Ah, I came here to visit someone.” she says.

Now it’s the turn of the old man to blink in confusion, “Young girl, are you sure you’re in the right area?” he asks. Gon nods, “I’m sure, I’m looking for Killua. He’s my friend.” She says. “Ah, you know Killua-sama. Nice to meet you then, I’m Zebro.” the man introduces.

Gon smiles “I’m Gon.” she says before looking at him expectedly, the question ‘When are you going to let me in?’ hanging in the air. “It’s unusual that guests come over, much less a friend. I’m glad Killua-sama got some.” the man smiles. 

Gon keeps her smile and nods, “So...can you let me in?” She asks. Zebro sighs “Unfortunately no, unless you have an affirmative from one of the family members then I can’t let you in. If I do, you’ll die and I’ll hate if that happens to Killua-sama’s friend.” he explains.

Gon frowns, “Is there really no way to get in, what about those keys.” she asks, pointing at the keys on the wall. “No, those are for intruders. If you  _ really _ want to go in then you have to open the gate over there.” the old man says, pointing at the huge gate.

Gon bites her lips, her arm hasn’t healed yet so she can’t use her full power. “Zebro-san, can I stay here until my arm heals? I’m sure I can open the door then.” she says. The guard looks at her, surprised before nodding and informing the butlers about this, even if he wants to hide Gon, they’ll find out eventually, this way it’s better because none of them is going to get hurt unless Gon does something reckless. 

Zebro then leads her to a cabin and introduces her to Seaquant. It doesn’t take a long time for the girl to realize everything in the house is incredibly heavy. She grins, she can still practice while her arm is broken, plus she can meditate Ten more.

“Why are you here anyway? It’s not like you can reach the Zoldyck’s mansion.” Seaquant says when she’s meditating Ten in the garden. She opens one eye to peeks at him before closing it, “Killua’s my friend, he’s in trouble right now so it’s only right to come and help him, what are friends for right? Plus I  _ can _ reach the mansion, just wait and see.” She says with confidence.

Seaquant was about to tell her that she’s stupid to believe that but stop himself. If this girl really somehow befriends a Zoldyck and comes all this way because of him, then she’s something else. He sighs and goes back to work ignoring the meditating girl.

***

In the dark basement, a loud heel clap sound can be heard as a woman wearing a big purple and pink dress with a big hat walks around, her eyes covered by bandages and a big gazer. Next to her is a little boy that looks like a young girl, he has shoulder-length black hair, purple eyes and a black kimono.

The older woman opens the door in one of the rooms to reveal a fat male with short black hair, wearing a pink button-up shirt and black pants. He's holding a whip to torture someone. That someone is Killua, scars all over his body from all the torture his brother has inflicted on him.

“It’s not working Mama, he’s not apologetic at all!” Milluki yells. Killua barely registers what he’s saying. Of course, he didn’t regret running away, it might be one of the best decisions he ever made in life, since he got to meet a sparkle of light.

“Shut it Milluki!” His mother snaps at the older brother before turning to Killua with a sickeningly sweet voice, “Hey Killu, it’s okay.” his mother coos, he didn’t care what she says before something Milluki says register in his mind.

“Oh yeah, your so-called ‘friend’ is here, what’s her name, Gon?” he says with a smirk. Killua's eyes, hidden behind his bangs, widen at the familiar name, “Gon’s here?” he wonders out loud, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He growls and that earns him a slap in the face by the whip.

“DON’T YELL AT MAMA!!” Milluki shouts. “MILLUKI, SHUT IT!!” his mother screeches and he feels kinda bad for his little brother, Kalluto, who was forced to watch this.

“We didn’t think it’ll be important to tell you.” his mother coos, “It’s not like she can pass the main gate.”. “Gon can do it.” he says immediately, causing his mother to make a sound of confusion, he looks up the first time, a light shines bright in his eyes.

“Gon can definitely open the gate.” he repeats.

***

Gon’s arm finally heals and now she’s standing in front of the gate, Zebro and Seaquant standing behind her. Taking a breath, she activates Nen, Zebro’s eyes widen, Gon’s aura is so smooth, so beautiful, like an endless river flowing without a stop.

Placing her hands on the gate, she pushes, both with her physical strength and a boost from her Nen. She was able to open the 4th gate. 

She smiles and turns to the other two male, they give her a smile and she grins back, proud of her work. “Bye Zebro-san, Seaquant-san! Thank you for taking care of me!” she yells. 

She runs in for a bit before she sees a young girl with black, curly tied up hair standing in front of two pillars with a stick in her hand. Her name is Canary and she wasn’t supposed to let her pass.  “If you pass this line, I will use force.” Canary says as she draws a line with her stick. Gon doesn’t want to fight her but she can’t stay here either. “Canary, please. I need to see Killua.” She says, almost pleading. The other girl didn’t flinch or anything but Gon sees the hesitation in her eyes.

“Fine then, I won’t fight you.” Gon declares before walking up closer to Canary, stopping right in front of her. Then she tried to run past her but the other girl easily knocked her away. “You’re not going anywhere.” the butler says.

It went on like this, Gon didn’t get that beat up since she protected herself with Ten but it doesn’t make it that much less painful.They went on like this to the point the sun was setting. Gon stands up after getting knocked down one more.

“W-Why are you doing this?!” Canary asks, her eyes wide with an unknown emotion. “My friend is in there...I’m not leaving until I see him myself!” she yells, punching the pillar next to her. She looks straight at Canary “You care right? I can tell, you care about him, like actually.” Gon says in a quiet voice, causing the butler’s eyes to widen further.

“Please, I need to see him.” she says, desperately now. Canary bites her lips and finally looks straight back at the other girl, “Please, save Killua-sam--” she couldn’t finish because a beam of light fired past her head, causing Gon to flinch.

Gon immediately checks on Canary, sighing in relief when she sees the wound wasn’t that bad. She looks up to see a woman wearing a huge dress and a strange device on her head, next to her is a boy(Girl?) with black kimono.

“The way she said it like we’re hurting Killu.” the woman mumbles before turning to Gon. “You must be Gon-chan right? Killua is aware of your presence and he has a message for you |Sorry, but I can’t see you right now.| there.” she says before she starts screeching something about fathers and runs off.

The boy?(Again Gon not sure if they’re a he or she) turns to her “You’re his friends?” he asks. Gon blinks before nodding, he seems different from Killua’s other brother “Yeah...we can be friends if you want to?” she suggests.

The boy mumbles ‘friend’ before the woman calls him(Kalluto, their name is Kalluto) and he runs off. Leaving Gon alone with Canary, who wakes up slowly after a while and says that she’ll lead her to the butlers’ estate.

_ ‘I wonder if Killua has more siblings?’ _ Gon thought as she walked to the butlers’ estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, originally this gonna be W A Y different but I legit cringed at my own writing so I re-write the last part. You will never read my original plan for this *Cue evil laughter*.


	12. Just notes

Ok, so I'll explain. There are some problems going on with my family and school that I currently have to deal with. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can but right now I need to focus on my life first. I'll try my best so please understand there's nothing much I can do. I really appreciate your support with this, it honestly just starts out as a joke that my cousin and I did because I lost a bet, I didn't expect much to be honest XD.

Anyway, that's really all I have to say, I'll see you guys after I fix the problems, urghh, sometimes I both hate and love school.

Edit:...Y'all...I'm too lazy and like...I cringe so hard when I reread my ideas so no...I have dignity and I'm not continuing this lmao. If you want to you can...pick this up but like...damn I'm not continuing this, sorry 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating like 3 times a week or something similar so don't worry if there're cliff hangers.


End file.
